


Hair

by ancalime8301



Series: Legacy [28]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hair, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comparing yourself to others can have depressing results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

Young Primula often lamented her dark locks. Most children near her age had been gifted with tawny gold tresses, but she was bestowed with hair the color of mud (as she called it, though her father tried to convince her otherwise).

Never mind that she had the hair color of her father, and that many of her relations boasted similar shades. Amongst her peers she stood out when all she wanted was to fit in.

Then the teenager laid eyes upon Queen Arwen. The stunningly beautiful Queen Arwen with abundant raven hair.

Primula never complained about her hair color again.


End file.
